This invention relates to roll forming of metal shapes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,051 a curved shape is formed by movement of a roller upon a metal blank located upon a resilient pad in which the blank and the resilient pad rotate relative to the moving roller.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,198 a blank located on a resilient base is deformed by a roller in which the blank and the resilient pad do not rotate.
It is also known to form a curved shape between a metallic roller and a resilient roller as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,562; 2,662,573; 3,205,689 and 3,304,757.